


Take your baby by the hand

by eldvarpa



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied FëanorianOT8, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldvarpa/pseuds/eldvarpa
Summary: Maedhros tries to distract Curufin from his longing, while they wait for their father and brothers.





	Take your baby by the hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).

“Curvo.”

Curufin turned away from the ocean and from the rising sun and Maedhros nearly stopped in his tracks on the pure white sand. 

Curufin's beauty still caught him off guard at times.

Curufin was wearing only a pair of shorts which left his wiry legs bare, and a shawl whose colours matched the dawn, and which fell over his chest rather than his back, like a vicarious hug. His nipples half-showed through the shawl, and tented it ever so slightly. His forehead was creased, making his eyes seem darker. 

“What's the matter?” Maedhros asked when he was standing in front of his younger brother.

Curufin pouted and lowered his gaze. 

Maedhros gave a small knowing smile and went down on his knees. He lifted Curufin's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles, slow and tender.

“Are you worried about Father and the others?”

As expected, Curufin nodded. “I wish they'd arrive already.”

Maedhros cradled Curufin's hands in his – his real hand and his artificial one – and caressed them in a reassuring gesture. He too missed his father and brothers and looked forward to seeing them again, but he had learnt not to be so apprehensive and – most importantly – he didn't mind spending some time alone with Curufin on the hidden island that was their private refuge and paradise.

“I'm sure they will arrive soon enough,” he said, with the slightest hint of guilt. “And I'm sure they will bring news of Tyelpo too this time around.”

Curufin nodded again, though he looked considerably more tense at the mention of his only child. 

They had been unable to even catch a glimpse of Celebrimbor after saving him from Sauron. Years, centuries and millennia piled upon one another, but Celebrimbor seemed to be nowhere to be found, no matter how assiduously they searched and how thoroughly. It was the last of the Valar's curses – since they recovered all three Silmarils against all odds, the Valar had doomed them to never find their youngest again.

“The Valar's power is almost completely gone from the world, and Tyelperinquar is strong –”

“– and has surely not given up on his family,” Curufin finished bitterly, and for a moment looked like he might cry. He raised his gaze instead, and met Maedhros's squarely, then slid one hand out of Maedhros's hold and tugged on the other. “Let's go.”

Maedhros rose to his feet and they set off at a brisk pace, in the opposite direction of the ocean and the rising sun. They walked in silence, their hands linked like a pair of newlyweds', to the very centre of the island, where the Silmarils had made their home. 

The rocky ground under the gems shone like a diamond, and the light at the centre of the triangle they formed was almost blinding even for Curufin and Maedhros. 

Nevertheless Curufin let go of Maedhros's hand and took the last few steps towards them. He reached inside the radiant, pulsating mass and flicked the long, spindle-like silima crystal there. The light from the three gems twisted on itself in a long, spidery beam that rose in the cloudless sky until it was hardly visible then shot out in all directions. It would work as a compass, a beacon, for their father and brothers, wherever they were. Curufin kept hoping it would lead his son to him, too. He couldn't care less if human ships or planes or whatever were to disappear without a trace in the process.

As soon as Curufin stepped back from the Silmarils Maedhros lifted him in his arms and carried him to a nearby pool, created by one of two rivers that ran through the island.

He waded in the mirror-like water still dressed. He let Curufin go and started tickling his sides. Curufin yelped but flailed away from his groping hands, turned and splashed water in his face.

The noon sun glittered off the surface of the pool while they frolicked in it, until Maedhros grabbed Curufin again and hoisted him up on a grassy bank. He wasn't surprised to find Curufin half-hard when he took off his wet shorts. Maedhros parted his legs and pushed them back. Curufin was pliant in his hold, and though his gaze was still laden with longing there was desire in it too.

He kissed Curufin's ankles and lowered his face between Curufin's thighs. He dragged his tongue over Curufin's hole and up along his cleft to his balls. Curufin hissed and tensed, and Maedhros repeated the same motion again, and again. Still standing in the pool, he closed his eyes and focused entirely on licking him, savouring the way Curufin's hole fluttered open or clenched shut under his tongue, savouring all the little tremors and moans, and the way Curufin's sac got tighter and tighter every time he flicked the tip of his tongue against it. 

When he reopened his eyes and looked up, Curufin was clutching the grass with one hand and squeezing the wet shawl with the other. His eyebrows were knitted together and his teeth bit into his lower lip. His nipples, now hard, stood out even more under the wet shawl, two tiny but bewitching mounds. His cock curved beautifully against his belly, and oozed precome just millimetres away from the shawl.

Grinning wildly, Maedhros slid his hands down Curufin's thighs, spread his hole open and let his spit dribble into it so that it looked almost like he had just fucked him and filled him with his seed. He kissed Curufin's sac then went back to licking, alternating between circling the stretched rim or trying to stiffen his tongue to thrust it inside. Soon Curufin had a hand in his hair, and was calling his name in drawn-out moans. Maedhros redoubled his efforts. He himself was hard now, and his cock strained his normally loose pants, the wet fabric clinging maddeningly to it. He had to stop when Curufin started drumming on his back with his heels. 

“Easy, brother,” he said, pinning Curufin's thighs down again.

He brought Curufin to orgasm by lazily, sloppily mouthing his balls, and kissing them and grazing them ever so gently with his teeth, feeling Curufin's release build up bit by bit and relishing every instant of it. 

When it was over, he pulled himself out of the water and lay down next to Curufin, who promptly rolled on his side and clung to him with arms and legs, with Caranthir's shawl between them.


End file.
